


Pain Leads to Power

by goandgetthegun



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Consensual Abuse, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation kink, Hux Is There to Help, Inappropriate Use of a First Order Uniform, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Pesky Feelings, Light Choking, M/M, Masochism, Painplay, Spanking, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goandgetthegun/pseuds/goandgetthegun
Summary: After the events on Starkiller Base, Kylo Ren is having a hard time keeping his mind focused. He needs help getting on the right track again and knows just where to get it.





	Pain Leads to Power

**Author's Note:**

> This is garbage, I apologize.
> 
> Also if you are into hard dommy Kylo Ren you will hATE this, heads up.

_“Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.”_

It was years ago when Supreme Leader Snoke first repeated the familiar words of the ancient Jedi mantra to him. “That is what the Jedi taught,” he told him. Ren could hear the disgust in Snoke’s voice as he spoke, spitting the word _’Jedi’_ from between his teeth like a curse. “But there is more,” he added, stepping forward to loom over Ren where he kneeled in front of him. Ren hung on his teacher’s every word, eager for the knowledge forbidden to him by his former master. “Suffering leads to pain. But pain, oh,” Snoke paused as his grotesque features twisted into a grin, “pain leads to power.”

Ren remembers his eyes falling shut as he took in the words, breathing deep as he felt a wave of energy flow through him.

“Surrender yourself to the pain,” Snoke’s voice surrounded him, “let it consume you and you will become more powerful than any other.”

He opened his eyes as he looked up, meeting the pale, hollow eyes of his new master. “Yes, Supreme Leader.”

Pain, suffering, fear, the feelings he had been taught to embrace strangled him as he was pulled off the collapsing planet by First Order troops. He choked on it, trying to catch his breath as the realization of what he had done devoured him from the inside out. Instead of the power he was promised, he only felt overwhelming regret. It infected him like a cancer, eating away at everything he had worked for tirelessly. The pull to the light that had plagued him since the beginning now stronger than ever.

In the med bay aboard the Finalizer, he lay quiet and unmoving as the medical droids tended to his wounds, trying desperately to keep his mother from his mind, knowing full well if he failed it would break him completely. He felt her pain deep in his chest as his father took his last breaths in front of him, nearly bringing him to his knees in grief until the bolt of the bowcaster tore through his flesh, snapping him out of it. The connection between them still lingering after everything he had done to sever it completely.

Between procedures he meditated, seeking guidance from the dark side, longing for answers but all that came to him were Snoke’s echoing words, _’pain leads to power.’_

That night, unable to clear his head and desperate for relief, he comes to a decision and gets out of bed gainst the Chief Medical Officer’s request. He makes his way through the ship and two levels up from the med bay he pads quietly down an empty, well lit hallway lined with numbered doors until he reaches the end. The door there is unmarked and larger than the others, he takes a breath as he brings his hand up and knocks on the metal firmly.

“What is it?” A familiar harsh voice crackles over the comm almost immediately.

“I need,” Ren says quietly, closing his eyes tight as he swallows around the words caught in his throat, “your help again.” It turns his stomach to admit his weakness but he knows what he has to do.

After a moment, the door rushes open and Hux is waiting on the other side, looking him over through narrowed eyes.

“You look dreadful,” he comments coldly, the corners of his mouth turning down into a frown of disgust. “Get in before someone sees you.” Ren does as he is told without question and steps into Hux’s private stateroom. The door shuts behind him as Hux makes his way to his desk and stops, silhouetted against a backdrop of open space through the large port window behind him.

“Take off those clothes,” Hux orders as he looks down at his work, gesturing his hand toward Ren dismissively, “and leave them by the door.” Ren takes a deep breath, trying his best to put aside his pride and let this take it’s course. He needs it to work. 

He looks at the floor beneath Hux’s shining boots as he unties the medical tunic and lets it fall off his shoulders to the floor, then hooks his thumbs in the waistband of the trousers and pulls them down his hips. He steps out of them and kicks them to the side then stands straight again, squaring his shoulders as he waits. 

“Bend over,” Hux says without looking up, “on my desk.” Ren swallows hard, he can feel the heat rising in his skin already. “Now!” Hux snaps, finally looking up at him as Ren steps forward.

He lays his face against the smooth surface and closes his eyes, breathing deeply as focuses his thoughts. The soft leather of Hux’s gloved hand slides up his neck and into his hair, sending a shiver through his body as Hux grips a handful and pulls back, lifting his head up. 

“Look at you,” he hears Hux sneer above him, “pathetic.” Before he can react Hux slams his face into the desk, he hears the crack of cartilage and cries out as pain shoots through him. “Quiet,” Hux warns as he loosens his grip on his hair, “You don’t want anyone to hear you, do you?

“No,” Ren growls through gritted teeth as the first hints of rage and arousal begin to build inside him.

“No what?” Hux asks, gripping his hair tighter again.

“No, sir,” Ren chokes out through the thick blood running down the back of his throat. Hux lets go of him and steps back.

“You’re a foul, loathsome thing, aren’t you?” Hux says behind him as he hears him unbuckling his belt. Ren swallows around the sharp, metallic taste in his mouth as he stares down at his reflection under the pool of blood streaming from his nose onto the shining, ink black surface. “You disgust me,” Hux says as Ren feels a wave of heat roll through his body in anticipation.

The thick strap of leather connects to his flesh with a deafening snap. He gasps as his body jerks forward, crushing his half hard cock against the edge of the desk. Breathing heavy through gritted teeth to keep quiet, he repeats Snoke’s words to himself as Hux brings the belt to his skin again and again. His skin feels like it’s on fire, throbbing pain radiates from his fresh wounds but he needs more. 

The sudden sound of metal hitting metal echos through the quiet room as Hux drops the belt at his feet. Ren closes his eyes, feeding the storm brewing inside him as he waits for what he knows is coming. 

“I need it to hurt,” he breathes out and he knows without an answer that Hux understands. Hux leans forward and runs his gloved fingers through the puddle of blood on his desk, gathering it onto the leather. Ren hisses through gritted teeth as he feels Hux’s other hand grip onto the burning skin of his ass as he spreads him open. Two smooth leather covered fingers slick with cooled blood slide against his hole then push in. 

Hux is quiet now as he works, Ren can sense his deep concentration as the burn of too dry leather pulling and dragging against his skin, stretching him too much too soon shoots through him. He can feel the rage building inside him as the pain increases, ready to consume him fully as he feels Hux pulls his fingers free.

The sharp sting of a blade slicing through the skin just under his shoulder blade makes his muscles tense suddenly as he feels the heat of the blood starting to run down his skin. He hears Hux unzip the fly of his uniform then feels his hand smear through it, wiping it across his back as he gathers it onto his glove. Then all at once Hux is pushing into him without hesitation, forcing Ren’s body to yield to him or break. Uncontrollable tears run down Ren’s cheeks as Hux sinks into him, filling him as he cries out in agony. 

Hux grips onto his sides, digging his fingers into the wound left by the bowcaster’s bolt as his hips slam against Ren’s raw, torn skin again and again. It builds and builds to the point of being unbearable until Ren finally gives in, surrendering himself to the pain fully as he feels the dark side take hold again.

He grabs onto the edge of the desk and holds tight, gritting his teeth as Hux continues to fuck into him, focusing on the drag of his cock, catching and pulling on his abused rim as it moves in and out of him at a hurried pace. He knows Hux is close, he can feel it. Ren takes a deep breath, concentrating on the connection between them as he penetrates Hux’s mind, taking control and ripping his orgasm from his body. Hux’s hips shudder as a choked off moan escapes his lips. His body contracts with wave after wave as he spills uncontrollably until he’s a shaking mess. Ren severs their connection and Hux slips out of him as he stumbles back, trying to catch his breath. 

Ren turns around and wraps his hand around Hux’s throat, his chest heaving as he looks at Hux with burning eyes. 

“There he is,” Hux says, reverently.

He closes his hand tighter and lifts him onto his toes as Hux swallows hard against his grip but doesn’t show any sign of fear. Ren pulls Hux toward him, crashing their mouths together in a hungry kiss, slick with blood and spit. Pain shoots through him as his fractured nose presses against Hux’s cheek until he breaks from him and drops his hand. 

Hux tucks himself back into his trousers and zips up with trembling hands. “I’ll get the medical kit,” he says, clearing his throat as he straightens his jacket. Ren waits by the desk, his mind finally clear. Hux returns shortly after, his filthy leather gloves replaced by the sterile white ones from the kit. 

“They will have questions when you return to the med bay,” he says as he dabs at the lashes across Ren’s skin. 

“They will not get answers,” Ren answers flatly.

Hux nods as he tapes a temporary bandage to the gash on his back then presses a soft kiss to his shoulder. “Come on.” His hand trails down Ren’s arm as he walks away, leading him to his bedroom. He pulls the blanket down, exposing an expanse of black satin sheets and gestures for Ren to get in. The cool material soothes his abused skin as he watches Hux strip out of his soiled uniform, his pale skin in stark contrast to the shade of dark grey surrounding them. 

Hux climbs in with him and they lay together in silence, staring up at the ceiling. “Supreme Leader will sense it,” Hux says quietly as he turns over to face Ren. 

“What?” Ren asks, looking up at him. 

“Whatever is distracting you. Is it under control now?” He asks as he reaches over and brushes the damp hair out of Ren’s face. 

“Yes.” 

“Good.”


End file.
